crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Taters/Season 1 Episode 11
Taters - Season 11 Episode 1 is the eleventh episode written for a possible future cartoon series by THAX-39, also originally written with their friend. Episode Premise One day after an some VIGOROUS scooter racing, Ryder and his friends sit down for a snack at Taters Cafe. However, Porcupine brings up the subject of how Ryder met Raiko and Skylon. So Ryder, Raiko and Skylon begin telling the story to Porcupine and Blue Jay. Characters Starring in the Episode *Porcupine *Ryder the Weasel *Blue Jay *Skylon the Unlucky Fox *Raiko the Red Squirrel *Young Ryder *Young Skylon *Skylon's mom *Young Raiko Script Taters Cafe It's one lovely sunny day and everyone walks into Taters cafe after an EXHAUSTING scooter racing practice or something. They grab their favourite foods and sit down and start eating randomly. They all sit at the table, staring at each other blankly. Porcupine: "WELL, THIS IS DELECTABLE!" She pulls out Ryder's fur randomly. Ryder: "Ow! I thought you finally quit that!" Porcupine: "Well not for long!" She smiles really creepily then stops suddenly and stares at them. Blue Jay: "OH?" (Drops blueberry plastic). Porcupine (In an insanely normal voice) "So how'd you guys meet." Ryder: (Really shocked) "Huh?!" Blue Jay: "YEAH, SNORTIES! HOW DID YOU MEET?" Skylon: "Well, um, it all started-" Ryder (Pushing Skylon over a bit) "I tell it better! It all started one day when I was on my trampoline..." Flashback to Ryder at his old house Ryder is riding his bicycle on a large trampoline, bouncing around. It's a very bright sunny day out, and there are random potatoes laying around in the grass for whatever reason. After a few moments, YOUNG RYDER notices something in the sky. Ryder: "Huh?" (Looks up) Shot of Ryder's point of view of a meteorite flying across the sky. Ryder: "WHOOOOOAAAA!!! How cool!!!!" The meteorite comes flying down towards him. Ryder moves to the side of the trampoline as the meteorite flies down onto the trampoline, then somehow bounces off. Okay. Ryder hops off of his trampoline with his bike. Ryder: "I wanna chase it!!!!" He runs over to a lemonade stand labeled "Taters Lemonade Stand" and turns the open side over so it says "Sorry we are currently closed". He hops on his bike and begins peddling off towards Random Forest. Tater's Cafe (Back to present) Ryder: "Then we ended up all meeting where the meteorite landed." Porcupine: "THAT'S IT?" Skylon: "No! You forgot my part of the story! I had just finished building my very own scooter since we were too poor to afford one..." Flashback to Skylon's old home YOUNG SKYLON has just finished building his very own scooter. There are tools and stuff laying allover the ground. Skylon props up the scooter, which is just made of stuff from the junkyard or something. Skylon's narrative voice over: "I had to go to the junkyard to get all the pieces for that wonderful scooter. It also sucked because like Ryder, my parents thought I was too young for a scooter. But I didn't care." YOUNG SKYLON: (As a shadow begins to increase over him and the scooter) "There! Finally, it's all-" The meteorite falls from nowhere then bounces off the ground. You see Skylon whom got knocked over by the meteorite and his scooter smashed into SMITHEREENS. He looks up and sees his scooter. Skylon: "MY SCOOTER!!!" He looks up. We see the meteorite flying away from his point of view. Skylon: "That stupid meteorite broke it!!! I'll get even..." (Turns towards his house, some weird shack thing) "Mom! I'm going to chase after a large meteorite that broke my scooter! I'll be back later!!" Skylon's mom's voice: "You had a scooter?!" Skylon doesn't answer, he just kinda looks away. Skylon's mom's voice: "Oh well. Be back in time for dinner, we're having escargot!" Skylon: "Okay!!!" He then runs off after the meteorite. Taters Cafe (Present) Ryder: "You were going to eat escargot for dinner? But I thought-" Raiko: (Jumping ahead of Ryder) "Okay, now it's my turn!" Flashback to Random Forest Raiko's narrative voice over: "I had just came from the Rygtown Grocery store with a lovely muffin cake when I happened to spot the annoying meteorite as well." YOUNG RAIKO is walking aimlessly through Random Forest (as usual). Also, the trees are all smaller for whatever reason which doesn't really make sense but whatever. He's holding a giant tray of muffins with icing on top to make like a cake or something. On the icing there's a picture of purple grapes. Okay. Raiko's also humming some random song. Suddenly a shadow passes over him. Raiko looks up. We SEE the meteorite flying across the sky. Then for whatever reason it stops randomly and turns around. It then bashes straight into the tree that Raiko was standing under and bounces back into the direction it was originally heading. The tree was an oak tree and a whole bunch of acorns come darting out of the tree, pelting Raiko and his weird grape muffin cake thing. He just stands there, infuriated. He spits a random acorn out of his mouth (how did it get there in the first place???!!!) Raiko: "I HATE ACORNS!!!" He tosses his ruined cake at a tree (and it gets stuck there) and begins running off. Taters Cafe (Present) Ryder: "Why the heck was there a picture grapes on your cake?" Raiko: "I was going to get a picture of an emerald but they were out of green, so I got purple grapes instead…" Ryder: "Why the heck were you going to get a picture of an emerald?!" Porcupine: "COME ON! WE STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THE MOST DELECTABLE PART OF THE STORY YET!!!" Ryder: "Uh, okay...so, I finally ended up at the spot where Meteor Lake now resides..." Flashback to Where Meteor Lake Now Resides Ryder peddles up and almost runs over Raiko whom is sitting on the edge of a large hole with a meteorite in the middle. Raiko is just sitting there, throwing grass at it with a blank expression. The grass is barely even making it to the edge of the crater. Ryder: "Who are you? What are you doing?" Raiko: "I'm Raiko, and I'm trying to get my revenge on the meteorite." Ryder: "I'm Ryder. I'll join." He drops his bike and sits down beside Raiko and begins to throw grass along with him. After a moment, Skylon comes running up behind them. He just stands there and stares at them for a few seconds. Skylon: "What's going on? Who are you guys?" Ryder: "I'm Ryder and that's Raiko. We're trying to get revenge on the meteorite." Raiko: "Yeah." Skylon: "Okaaaay... I'm Skylon..." Skylon picks up a rock as the others continue to throw grass. Skylon throws the rock at the meteorite. Ryder: "No! It has to be grass!!!" Skylon: "Fine!" He sits down beside Ryder and begins to throw grass with them. After a few moments he gets fed-up. Skylon: "This isn't working!" He gets up and jumps down into the crater. He runs up to the meteorite and kicks it. Somehow the meteorite ends up flying back up into the sky. They all watch as it disappears back into space. Raiko: "Wow! You're strong!" Skylon just stands there. "I guess I am..." Ryder: "Hey guys, do you have bikes?" Skylon and Raiko: "Yeah!" Skylon: "But mines really messed-up and old. I was so angry because I just finished building a kick scooter and the meteorite came and destroyed it!!!" Raiko: "It ruined my muffin cake with acorns! I hate acorns!" Ryder: "I thought squirrels-" Skylon: "Why do you want to know if we have bikes?" Ryder: "I thought we could have a race! I would use scooters, but my parents think I'm not old enough. We will all meet at my house, okay? It's on the way towards Pumpkin Ville. Actually, it's near the pumpkin patch." Raiko: "Okay! See you soon!" Everyone splits up. Taters Cafe (Present) Ryder: "And that's basically how we all met. At first we had bicycle races, but once we were old enough and Skylon could actually afford one, we started scooter racing." Porcupine: "Well that was an absolutely delectable story, facies!" Blue Jay: "METEOR HERD!!!" Ryder: "What?" (Turns to Porcupine) "Okay Porcupine, now tell me why you started stalking me!" Porcupine: "Why of course! You are the best scooter racer in the world, no?" Skylon: (Sarcastically) "Of course!" Porcupine: "See even Skylon agrees with that!" Skylon: "I was being-" Raiko: "All this talk about pumpkins, grapes and meteor herds has really made me in the mood for pumpkin soup! Anyone want to go to Pumpkin Ville?" Ryder: "What do grapes and meteor herds have to do with-" Skylon: "Sure!" So everyone leaves Taters Cafe JUST AFTER EATING to head off to Pumpkin Ville. It shows them leave out the door and then the cafe empty for a couple seconds, then fades to black. Credits Scene after credits YOUNG RYDER, YOUNG SKYLON AND YOUNG RAIKO are each on their bikes, racing around on a dirt track. They are on their "final lap" and Skylon is just beating Ryder even with his old snorty bike. Just as he's about to beat him however, a tray of smooshed muffins, acorns and icing comes out of nowhere and smacks him in the face. Ryder wins. Ryder: "Yay, I won! I'm the best bicyclist in the world!" Skylon grumbles as he passes the finish line with the muffin oh stuff allover his face. Category:Scripts Category:Taters Category:THAX-39